


We'll Always Be There

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: As the first race of the 2020 season ends, a rescue for Red Bull's drivers occurs and three couples deal with the race outcome in their own way.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	We'll Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> This may not have been the fic I thought I would post this weekend, and to be honest it's more of a drabble than anything, but after today this more or less wrote itself. God that race was intense!
> 
> And yes I know the motorhomes are actually shipping containers currently, but it's the easiest thing still to call them so forgive me 🙂
> 
> I hope you all like this 💙💙

Both Max and Alex could officially say the Austrian Grand Prix 2020 was one they would happily forget. It had been a total shit show that had started when Max's car had died 14 laps in and when Alex had fallen foul of Lewis once more. Both of them had known it was going to be bad when they had both failed to finish. Even if neither circumstance was really the fault of the driver.

One DNF for Red Bull was bad enough, but two was practically unheard off. As such, when they were both called after the race to a meeting with Helmut, Christian and Jos, it wasn't unexpected.

Scrubbing a hand across his face and sighing deeply, Max left his room and sliding the mask up over his face, moved the short distance between his motor-home to the main Red Bull motor-home in the centre.

Alex was waiting for him outside, and he clapped his hand on his shoulder in support, seeing the look of fragile despair still lingering in his eyes. After this hell was over, he would find a way to get Alex to Charles or vice versa. His partner would be able to take away the look from his eyes and restore his hope again. They just had to get through this first.

Sharing a final look, they bumped shoulders and they entered the Red Bull motor-home together. The sight that met them wasn't actually that unsurprising. Helmut and Jos (although why his father needed to be involved with both of them Max wasn't sure) were standing behind the table at the centre, Christian was leaning against the wall, the serious faces on all three of them showing this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Sit down boys," Christian said moving of the wall and walking over, "We need to have a talk about what happened today."

"We need to do more than that Christian!" Helmut suddenly shouted, turning to face him as he approached.

"Keep calm Helmut, shouting isn't going to change this."

"What exactly are we meant to have done wrong anyway?" Max interrupted irately, "It's not like I chose to have my car die on me. The same way Alex sure as hell didn't choose Hamilton deciding to be an A-Grade arsehole."

"Do you think that is good enough?!" Helmut roared. His hands slamming down on the table. Pure fury on his face as he looked at two drivers in front of him.

"Helmut is right," snapped Jos, "Especially you Max, you are meant to be a future champion, a DNF isn't fucking good enough for that and never will be!"

"I think," the calmer voice of Christian interrupted, "I think what they mean boys is we expect more. Red Bull expects more, and today's performances just weren't enough."

"It's not my fault the car decided to fuck up in the first part of the race!" Max snapped back.

"He's right," Alex murmured beside him, "He was doing really well until then."

"Don't you even think of praising him Albon!" Helmut snarled, "It was Déjà vu to Brazil all over again. You should've learnt your lesson from last time with Hamilton. How idiotic can you be! My suggestion is you get your act together or you'll end up like that pathetic Gasly and the useless Torpedo!"

"He's not pathetic!" Max snarled, stepping forwards with a look of fury building on his face, "Neither of them are. They've never been pathetic. He's ..."

"He's more a man than you'll ever be Helmut." Seb's calm voice came from behind startling them all, "They all are."

"It's none of your business Seb!" Helmut snapped, "You're not one of us anymore. Get out of our unit!"

"Actually, it's all our business, especially if you decide to take your grievances with your drivers with the door open where all the world can hear." Lewis spoke, appearing through the door and slipping in next to Seb, his arm looping around his waist as he met the furious gaze directed at him.

"There are many ways to treat your drivers’ man, but this isn't one of them."

"And what exactly do you think you will achieve by doing this." Seb added, stepping forwards.

“What will it achieve. It's none of your business what it will achieve! What we choose to do is our decision and our decision alone. Besides when they’ve fucked up as badly as they have this weekend our reaction was always going to be inevitable,” Helmut snarled.

“Besides,” Christian added, “This is the racing world and when we all have to do our best, we expect that from our drivers as well. Two DNF's are just not good enough and never will be.” 

“You say it's racing but you're not acting like a team. If drivers make repeated mistakes that's one thing but when it's mechanical failure or an accident caused by another driver that's entirely different. You cannot blame your drivers on the failure of your equipment or the actions of a third party.”

“Especially when it's the third parties fault,” Lewis added, “that's why I came down here to apologise to Alex, to all of you, but you can't blame him, just as you can't blame Max, for situations beyond their control.”

“I can blame them for whatever I choose!” Helmut shouted, “At the end of the day they're paid by Red Bull, so they have to be worth Red Bull’s time and effort.”

“That may be so,” Seb nodded, “But if you mentally destroy them then you just end up in the same situation as poor Pierre last year and if you treat all your drivers the same, eventually you'll find there are none left to choose from. Word will spread and new drivers will not choose Red Bull. The future is powerful, and it can always be rewritten. You may not like me Helmet, Jos, Christian, but it is the truth. Shouting at them won't change what has happened. This conversation is over come on Max, Alex.”

Turning to leave out the door, Seb beckoned Max and Alex to follow him. For a moment they hesitated but a reassuring look from both world champions was enough and they began to turn to follow them. Before they could get far the sudden shout from behind them made them all stop.

“And where do you think you're going?” Christian said moving to the door himself, “This isn't an easy conversation for any of us boys, but we need to resolve it.”

“It is resolved”, Seb said, moving back to stand protectively in front of them, “Whatever you're hoping to achieve from this conversation won't change what has happened. It is done.”

“He's right," Lewis added moving stand next to his partner, “What's the point of shouting at them about the past. If you ever want to beat us. If you ever want to beat Mercedes, then you need to learn to look to the future, not concern yourself with what can't be changed.”

Before they could be stopped again, both world champions turned their backs on the three Red Bull seniors and threw an arm respectively over Max and Alex’s shoulders steering them out of the room and out into the open paddock. Neither of them let go until they were a long way clear of the Red Bull buildings. Then and only then did they release Max and Alex and face them. Seb glancing around them to make sure no one was close enough to be able to hear what they were saying. 

“First things first,” Lewis said looking up at Alex, “I know it won't change anything, but I owe you an apology. That incident today was my fault and I'm sorry it fucked up your race again like Brazil.”

“Apology accepted,” Alex said quietly, “I'm still angry Lewis don't get me wrong, but an apology is a start.”

“Why did you do that anyway? Just now?” Max suddenly interrupted sharply, “You didn't need to help us you know. I had it under control.”

Seb chuckled and shook his head fondly, “You may think you had Max but from where we were standing it looked like you were about to punch Helmut.”

“He fucking deserved it!” Max snapped, running a hand through his hair as he began to pace back and forth, “He was talking total bullshit as normal!”

“Whilst that doesn't surprise me Max,” Seb said, “Even you don't normally go about trying to hit people no matter how angry they've made you.”

“You would too if you heard what he said,” Max said.

“We heard,” Lewis said, “And as much as what he was saying was shit bro, that was a very strong reaction even from you.”

“If it was Seb he was talking about and calling pathetic and not Pierre, you'd have done the exact same thing!” Max replied hotly.

There was a pause for a moment, as Max seemed to register just what he had said, before a blush began to creep uncharacteristically over his face as three pairs of eyes turned to face him and knowing smiles appeared over Seb and Lewis's faces as they looked at each other fondly.

“You’re right there.” Lewis nodded, “But there's one thing I'd be doing now. One thing both of you should be doing now.”

“What's that?” Alex asked, confusion clear on his face. 

“After a race like today and with the meeting you've just had, I'd be going to find my partner and get some quiet time in. Time to reset, time to recover. Red Bull may think this is awful but it's just the beginning of the season. There will always be new chances, and nothing is over until the final flag goes down. Go and find your partners. Both of you go and find Pierre and Charles, let your Frenchman calm you down.”

A small smile appeared on Alex's face and he shook his head, rolling his eyes fondly, “You better not let Charles hear you call him a Frenchman, or he won't be happy. He's a Monegasque through and through.”

“I'm sure for once what he won't know won't hurt him especially after today,” Seb chuckled, “Go and find him Alex, he'll help trust me. I know even on my worst days Lewis could bring me back from the darkness and I know Charles can do the same for you. He may be my rival, but he is a good man and you're good for each other.”

Alex chuckled and with a final wave, turned and headed back down the paddock towards the Ferrari motor-homes.

As Alex left, Max paused in his pacing and looked at them.

“How did you know about them? Alex has never said anything, let alone Charles?”

Seb laughed, “Because they may have thought they were being secretive trying to hide their relationship, but they’re as obvious as you and Pierre are. It's not hard to work out who's dating who driver wise when you know what to look for. Trust me Lewis and I have both had enough experience over the years of drivers hooking up to be able to work out who is just a fling and who is something serious.”

Max flushed again slightly at the comment, and unconsciously found his eyes trialling in the other direction to Alex towards the AlphaTauri motor-homes. 

“Just go Max,” Seb said softly, “Lewis is right, it’ll help. Besides given Pierre is the only Red Bull driver to score points today, despite what Helmut and Christian may say, I think a celebratory cuddle wouldn’t go amiss. He deserves it.”

“I know he does,” Max’s eyes closed for a moment, before he stepped forward and briefly pulled Seb into a hug, clasping his hand on Lewis’ shoulder in thanks as he murmured “Thanks,” into Seb’s ear.

Pulling away he turned and began jogging through the paddock, his gaze sharping as he locked onto his destination in the distance.

Seb and Lewis watched him go, “Do you think they’ll be alright?” Seb said quietly, eyes faintly filled with worry.

“They’ll be fine babe,” Lewis murmured next to him, “They’ve got each other, the same way I’ve got you.”

“I think that’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Seb looked at him, one eyebrow raised in disbelief and puzzled amusement.

“Well I could be rude if you want,” Lewis grinned.

Rolling his eyes Seb chuckled, “I’ll take the cheesy thanks.”

“Good I knew you’d see my way,” Lewis smirked, throwing an arm over Seb’s shoulder as they turned, heading down the paddock themselves and towards the Mercedes motor-homes.

“Don't get too cocky.”

“Never, Sebby, Me? Cocky? What are you trying to say?”

“Oh, just shut up!” Seb laughed, pulling him into a brief kiss.

Grinning Lewis winked playfully as they reached his motor-home. Opening the door, he turned back and pulled Seb into him, “Well you’ll just have to make me then won't you.”

************************************************************

Arriving outside his door, Max knocked quickly.

As Pierre opened it, before he even had a chance to greet him, Max pulled him into his arms, capturing his lips in a deep kiss and using his height advantage to back him back into the home, hooking an arm under his hips and practically hoisting his slighter form up into his arms. 

Pulling back slightly after a few moments, Pierre panted cupping the side of Max’s cheek as dazed ocean blue eyes met turquoise, “Well that was a greeting.”

“You deserved it after today,” Max shrugged.

“So, did you,” Pierre’s eyes were gentle as Max placed him down and let him pull him over to the small sofa.

Turning them and pushing Max down onto it, Pierre straddled him before he could protest.

“What happened Max? What's wrong?”

“It's nothing don't worry, it's just what happened today.”

“If it was just that you wouldn’t be shaking Mon Couer,” Pierre leant forwards and kissed him lightly again. Pulling back, eyes gentle and filled with love, he took Max’s hand into his own and brought them to his face. There was no denying it, Pierre was holding Max's hands and they were shaking. Fine trembles running throughout.

“What really happened Max? I know today was awful with the DNF and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that, but I know you and you don't tremble for no reason. Have Red Bull said something? Christian, Helmut, your father? What's happened since the race?”

Max sighed deeply, “Just the usual bullshit, they called us in for a meeting to tell Alex and I how bad we did, how we failed them, and Helmut threatened Alex with the one thing he fears most. I just, I hate it, we had enough today, we should have been up there and instead It was a total disaster.”

“There will be more opportunities Max you know there will be. One bad day doesn’t last forever.”

“I know,” Max sighed again, “Besides,” he smiled, “Seb was right in reminding me that there was one Red Bull car that got points today and that deserves a hug.”

Shifting their positions slightly, Max buried his head into the side of Pierre’s neck, nuzzling the skin lightly as he curled his arms around him, pulling Pierre into his side, "I'm never letting you go."

"You're going to have to eventually Max," Pierre laughed softly, "We can't stay like this forever."

"I can try," Max uncharacteristically mumbled, pulling Pierre more securely onto his lap and burying his head into his shoulder, “At least until this weekend is over.”

"Max," Pierre hand tilted his head up, "I love you but remember it’s just one weekend. Failure doesn’t last forever, there is always salvation. You’ll be fighting at the front again in the next race and before you know it, this one will fade to memory only."

"How would you know that" Max said, eyes quizzical, "When did you get so wise?"

"I learnt a lot last year," Pierre shrugged, "and sometimes faith in yourself. Faith in the future, is the most important. Tonight, can be for us, but tomorrow is another day and you’ll get there, I promise. The lion will roar again.”

**************************************************************

Alex hadn’t even reached the Ferrari motor-homes before Charles found him first. Running towards him still sticky with champagne as he grabbed his hand and pulled him into his motor-home.

Before he could say a word, Charles was already dragging him towards the shower, undoing his own racing suit with one hand as they entered the small space and he stripped bare. Turning to face him he leant up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Running his hand through his sweat slicked hair, as he reached to the front of Alex’s suit and together, they worked it off him as well.

Turning the shower on, Charles pulled them into the stream of water.

“I'm so proud of you Alex you should know that.”

“Really?”

“Yes really, how could I not be? You should have been up there on the podium with me, you deserved it the way you were driving.”

“That what angers me most.”

“What does?” Charles looked confused, “Lewis?”

“No, Helmut comments.”

“What did he say?”

“He said…” Alex hesitated for a moment.

“He said what Alex?”

“That I should have learnt from last time with Lewis. I should have known what he would do and that if I wasn’t careful, I’d up as pathetic as Pierre.”

Charles scoffed, “What a fucking bunch of bullshit. One you’re not pathetic and neither’s Pierre for that matter and two when was the last time Helmut ever raced himself. These things happen and it’s shit, but to be honest from a distance so’s Red Bull’s management style.”

Alex couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sheer bluntness of Charles's comment. Pulling him closer and feeling Charles’ arms begin to run soothingly up and down his back.

“Why is it you always know just what to say?”

“Because I know you Albono,” Charles kissed him deeply, water cascading over both their sides, “And I know you’ll never give up without a fight. That Podium will come. I have no doubt of that and when it does the celebration will be even sweeter because you’ll have had to have worked for it. You’ll have earnt it. And I love you Alex, but you should know as well as I do, the best things in life never come easy.”

Alex sighed, wiping a hand over his eyes, “Try telling that to Red Bull.”

“Alex” Charles hand slid up his back and draw his head back down into a firm kiss, “Remember for one race, what they think isn't as important as what you think about yourself. Sometimes self-preservation has to come before salvation."

"How would you know that?" Alex said, eyes quizzical.

"Because the last few years taught me something, Charles shrugged, “And it was that sometimes faith in yourself is the most important thing. Your talent will take you the rest of the way. Before you know it, you’ll be getting podiums every other race.”

“You don’t know that” Alex spluttered, red tinging the side of his neck in embarrassment.

“Yes, I do,” Charles smiled, “It’s the future, but for now I know exactly how to help you take your mind of it and celebrate my unexpected 2nd at the same time.”

“How?”

“Do you really need me to explain it to you?” Charles grin widened as Alex blushed brightly at the implication. Curling his arm up around his neck, Charles pulled him down into a heated kiss, a soft moan escaping as Alex pressed him into the wall and reached down to cup his arse.

Alex needed a distraction, and he would help him forget the pain for tonight. Sex, after all, would be one hell of a way to do it. But tomorrow was the future, and this was only the beginning of the season. If all the races ended like this one had, then it was going to be intense for sure. Alex’s time would come. It wasn’t a matter of if after all, it was just a matter of when.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 🧡🧡
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
